


The Way You Turn Me On

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [76]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has a way about him that gets Stacy hot. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy's eyes widened in shock at the display from across the table. She leaned forward and hissed, "Greg, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond verbally, instead, he slipped his tongue between the two pieces of whatever he was eating. The gesture was lewd, but she wasn't sure if it was meant to be or not. She gave it another moment of thought and decided yeah, he'd meant it to be lewd.

She was not, however, sure if he'd meant for the gesture to be hot. As much as she didn't want to be affected by his mood or behavior, he never failed to get to her somehow. His moods always seemed to be infectious and, for the moment he was in a good mood. There was no good reason to discourage _that_.

When she looked up at him, his tongue was tracing the rim of his glass with a delicate stroke that made her think of his tongue doing far more interesting things in far more interesting places. She leaned forward over the table and hissed at him, "If you don't cut that out, I'm going to shove you under the table."

Greg's eyes widened in what she was certain was mock surprise, but she didn't let on. "Really?" he asked.

She gave him a sly silky smile in response. Her arousal was growing. She wanted him - now. For a moment she wondered if he'd noticed, then decided that was what she wanted. Beyond that, she wanted him to take charge and insist they were leaving so he could bury his face between her legs.

Her hips shifted on the chair and her foot traveled across the floor to slip up the side of his calf. Her movements were communicating her desire to leave, to get out of the restaurant and go someplace more conducive to getting out of these clothes and into more compromising positions that are not appropriate for the general public's viewing.

Finally, it seemed that Greg was catching on and flagged down the waiter for the check. He almost seemed to vibrate with nervous energy while they waited for the waiter to return with the credit card and receipt. He all but leapt out of his seat once the waiter turned from the table. Stacy felt her own chair nearly disappear from beneath her a moment later. Obviously he was as turned on as she was. That worked for her.

At the apartment, they didn't bother with foreplay or gentle movements. Greg shoved the door closed and growled for her to sit on the couch. A moment later, he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, pushing the skirt of her dress over her knees, reaching his long piano fingers up to her hips. His eyes darkened when he peered up at her. She grinned at him, knowing that he had discovered her lack of panties.

"Naughty girl," he hissed against the inside of her knee.

She drew her dress up to her waist, giving him full view and access between her legs. The rough bristles of his unshaven face scratched against her smooth thighs, making her shiver. When his tongue touched to the apex of her thighs, she moaned from deep in her throat and threw her head back against the couch.

Her fingers fisted in his hair, holding him against herself. She heard herself groan in frustration when he drew away, then squeak in surprise when he exhaled a slow, cold stream of air against her wet center. If her voice would work, she'd tell him he was an evil bastard, but her voice wasn't cooperating, so all she could do was whimper softly. His teasing, made her crazy. Her hips squirmed and shifted on the couch - the new leather one Greg had bought a couple weeks ago - and her fingers clenched and released in his hair.

She panted and moaned and twitched beneath the teasing of his tongue until her body felt like it was exploding. Her cry of pleasure was deep and throaty, leaving her throat raw as she tried to suck in more air. She'd reward him with a compliment if she could get her voice to work again. She managed a weak 'love you' before she collapsed, boneless, against the back of the couch.


End file.
